Stride of Pride
by jessmcupcake
Summary: This is a remake of The Portland Trip. Things get a little heated between CJ and Danny.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

Title: Stride of Pride

Characters: CJ/Danny

Summary: This is a remake of The Portland Trip. Things get a little heated between CJ and Danny.

Rated: M

Episode: 2×7 "The Portland Trip"

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Danny was very amused with himself for getting CJ all riled up. It was very attractive and incredibly hot. He sat there thinking about the way she had just leaned down in front of him. The way her silky blue blouse fell opened to reveal the lacy black bra underneath. She probably thought he hadn't noticed ohh but he did. He felt himself begin to drool at the mental snapshot that was so beautifully engraved in his mind. He could still smell the sweet scent of her perfume as it lingered in the air. Honestly he could not get the image of her wearing that Notre Dame hat out of his head. He would be sure to thank the President for that later. He sat back in his seat and let his mind wander into the deep dark depths of his imagination.

About an hour later Danny awoke to find everyone around him had dozed off as well. He decided to make a short trip to the bathroom in hope to run into CJ. He walked past the room where the Senior staff usually congregates and noticed she was nowhere to be found. He walked on to the entrance of bathroom. He jerked back when he heard the sound of someone crying behind the door. He knew exactly whose cry that was.

"CJ is that you are you ok?" He whispered putting his head up to the door.

"Go away!" She yelled as she hit the door.

"Come on CJ open the door."

" I told you to go way Danny! I want to be alone!"

Danny slowly turned around to leave when the door cracked open and she reached for his hand. He quickly ran over and squeezed in the bathroom with her. There was surprisingly enough room for both of them to fit comfortably. After all this was air force one. CJ was sitting on the ground with her hands covering her face. He sat down beside her and tried to pry her hands away. She looked up at him, he crystal blue eyes were now red and puffy. He hated seeing her like this. A woman this beautiful and perfect should never be made to cry. Anger was building inside him thinking about who could have possibly done this.

"What happened CJ?" "Tell me who upset you. I'm ready just give me a name. I'll take em out right here right now!" Danny exclaimed and his blood pressure began to rise.

"It wa…" She whispered. Danny leaned in closer to hear the name of the asshole he was about to make sorry. "It was… It was no one I'm just messing with ya. I seen you headed to the bathroom and thought id get a little payback for the grief you were giving me out there earlier Fishboy." CJ began to laugh and not just any little laugh. This laugh was one of her famous CJ laughs. The sound filled the cabin and everyone averted their attention to the back of the plane wondering what in hell was going on back there.

" You… Damn it CJ why in hell would you do me! That was just cruel!" Danny pouted as his body filled up with anger.

"Oh don't be a baby. Payback is a bitch isn't it."

" A baby! CJ I was ready to kill a man for you! I don't deserve this! A Lot of women would want a man like me Claudia Jean Cregg you ma'am are missing out!" Danny turned around unlocking the door.

"Uh hum." CJ says seductively trying to get his attention. "A Lot of women huh? Well a lot of men would want this too Daniel." CJ reached down and slowly pulled up her shirt making sure every single inch of exposed skin was driving him crazy. She pulled the shirt over her head and threw it at Danny. He missed. He just stood there staring at her perfect body. Her perfectly toned stomach and arms to match. The way the lacy bra was just sheer enough for him to see the outline of her perfectly round breast. His mind was racing and so were a few other body parts as well.

"Uh CJ what are you doing?" Danny said never removing his eyes from her gorgeous body.

"It hot in here. Why are you complaining?" CJ grinned.

"NO!" Danny yells swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Ok." CJ ran her hands over her breast, down her stomach, and came to rest on the button of her trousers. She slowly unbuttoned and pushed them down to the floor. She slipped one foot out.

"Here give me a hand." She raised her perfect mile long leg and placed it on his shoulder. His jaw dropped and he could feel every inch of his body begin to tremble at the sight. He reached up and slid the pants off her foot and threw them over by her blouse. Her panties matched her black lace bra which at that moment CJ thanked God she had spent those few extra minutes finding them this morning instead of wearing a random pair.

She removed her leg from his shoulder and stood there waiting for him to make a move.

"You aren't hot too?" She pouted as she walked over and grabbed both sides of his collar and pressed the full length of her body against his as she nibbled on his ear. At this point Danny did not have a single ounce of self control left in his system. CJ felt him harden against her leg.

"You wanna join the mile high club Fishboy?" She seductively whispered in his ear.

"That's it!" He said forcefully enveloping her in a kiss while grabbing her legs he lifted her up against the wall. Her back slammed against it but the pain was overcome with the amount of endorphins flowing through her body.

"You Ok?" Danny asked realizing how rough he had just been.

"Yeah. Why are you still wearing clothes?" CJ said climbing down. She grabbed the top of his shirt and jerked it open. Buttons flew everywhere. She then proceeded to his belt and pants. A few seconds later they were both standing there in nothing but their undergarments. Danny grabbed her and pulled her to him. He reached back behind her and using only one hand, snapped her bra open. She let it fall to the floor.

"Where did you learn to do that?" She asked astonished.

"Ummm.. nooo where." Danny laughed and CJ soon followed.

"Now where were we." He bent down and slid the panties over her perfect ass making sure to run his hands over every inch of her silky, smooth skin on the way. Danny ran his tongue up and down her gorgeous body until she grabbed him by his hair and pulled him back to her lips. She gripped his boxers and jerked them down with one swift motion.

"Well, well, well it looks like you don't need any help there do you Daniel?" CJ grinned.

"What can I say baby, he can't control himself around gorgeous 6ft tall angels." Danny said blushing as he looked down.

Danny once again grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall and gently slid into her. A wave of pleasure coursed through her body as she threw her head back. After a few minutes he felt CJ begin to tighten around him, he knew she was close and so was he. He thrust one last time deep and hard when he felt her begin to shake. That was enough to push him over the edge. He exploded in her and collapsed onto the floor still holding CJ in his arms. They laid there for a few moments just enjoying the feeling of being this close to one another.

"You know CJ this was better than I ever could have imagined and believe me I've tried." Danny said touching his forehead to hers.

"Even though we are in bathroom on a plane." CJ laughed rolling her eyes.

"Hey it could be worse."

"Oh yeah. How?" She giggled not expecting a serious answer.

"We could both still be walking around in life wondering what if? Passing each other in the hall? Flirting a little here and there but never actually doing anything about the flame of desire we both know rises every time we step foot in a room together." CJ freezed for a moment letting the words she knows all too well flow through her mind.

"I know Danny but when Bartlet is done I'm done and then I'm all yours. If you will wait for me?" CJ smiled trying to lighten the moment.

"Wait for you? I would wait a lifetime just to be able to hold you in my arms every night!" Danny kissed her cheek and stood to get dressed.

"I would make you wait that long Fishboy." CJ said pulling on her pants.

When they were both dressed they kissed one last time knowing it would have to last them for a while. CJ turned and opened the door and walked out. Danny looked around and saw that CJ had forgotten her panties. He ran out the door calling her name.

"CJ!" He yelled.

"Keep em! Something to get you through the lonely nights." She laughed and continued walking. Danny knew she had left them on purpose. He stuffed them in his pocket and walked back to his seat and tried to wrap his head around what just happened.

CJ briskly walked down the hallway trying to find the rest of the Senior staff. She passed by a room where she heard a voice call out. She looked in and saw Josh sitting alone reading the paper.

"Walk of shame?" Josh asked.

"Stride of pride." She laughed.


End file.
